


Alien and twins

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcaiche entità [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Dubious Consent, F/F, Incest, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Prompt! PROMPT!, F/F, “I miss your kisses/ the smell of biscuits on your skin” (Empty Bed – Urban Strangers)| [FANDOM]: Originale fantascienza| Personaggio/Pairing: F/F| Avvisi: Twincest; underage; dub-con; abducted by aliens| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 339Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.





	Alien and twins

Alien and Twins

 

Le due ragazzine erano sedute su uno scranno di metallo, si tenevano per mano e guardavano intorno a loro con sguardo smarrito.

I quattro alieni troneggiavano intorno a loro, i loro corpi ossuti erano lunghi quattro volte un uomo normale, le loro braccia erano così lunghe che le loro mani toccavano il pavimento della navicella, mentre le ragazzine riuscivano a vederli nettamente solo fino alle nodose ginocchia. La pelle della creatura era grigia.

Le due gemelle indossava dei lunghi vestiti candidi, i loro corpi erano identici, i loro visi si specchiavano, ma i loro capelli castano rossicci avevano tagli diversi.

Rose aveva i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle, Lily li aveva corti fino alla nuca.

Su tutta la navicella, compresi sotto i piedini nudi delle due, si accesero delle grigie azzurrine.

Le creature iniziarono a ripetere nella loro lingua, che per le giovinette erano una specie di prolungata nenia simile a un ruggito, un mantra.

“Accoppiatevi, accoppiatevi, accoppiatevi…”.

Le gote delle due sorelle divennero vermiglie. Le due giovani si sentirono eccitate, si voltarono a guardarsi in viso e socchiusero le labbra rosee.

“Mi mancano i tuoi baci” sussurrò Rose. Prese il viso di Lily tra le mani e si approssimò a lei, sfiorando la sua fronte con la propria.

Lily inspirò rumorosamente l’odore della gemella.

“Amo l’odore di biscotti che fa la tua pelle” mormorò.

Rose la fece stendere sotto di sé, l’eccitazione travolgeva entrambe, mentre il mantra risuonava sempre più alto e veloce. Raggiunse il picco, quando Rose non resistette e mise la mano sotto la gonna di Lily.

Lily abbassò gli slip della sorella, iniziarono a scambiarsi rapidi baci, mozzandosi il fiato a vicenda, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono. Le due si penetrarono all’unisono, muovendosi allo stesso tempo.

Utilizzarono entrambe tre dita, muovendole veloci, i loro respiri si fondevano, i loro gemiti risuonavano insieme confondendosi.

Gli alieni si fermarono soddisfatti sentendole raggiungere l’orgasmo insieme. Le separarono e le fecero addormentare, mettendole sedute dritte sulla sedia.

Le lasciarono sole nella stanza, mentre le luci azzurre dei macchinari si spegnevano.

 


End file.
